familiar face
by gormogon
Summary: based on the bridge the danish version because i love it


**Broen/Bron Familiar Face**

6 months had passed without a word then one day as Martin was looking out the measly three bars of his grimly grey stoned cell, he heard the door open and an officer announced he had a visitor. His heart hopped at the chance it might be Mette.

He wondered whether she would ever forgive him, she had no obligation to just as he had no right to expect it of her.

Meanwhile that morning in Malmo Hans came to find Saga again pacing the floor after an obvious all nighter of work while he wished to ask her whether she wanted coffee as a comfort he had to come to the point.

'Saga we have something, come quickly'

'what is it?' she asked as she grabbed her brown coat from the chair stepping into stride with her boss.

They arrived at a seemingly abandoned warehouse 10 miles outside of the city.

She came upon the crime scene of the one they were pursuing while forensic teams swarmed around every little piece of evidence.

'its Gertrud Kofoed' Hans stated

'yes' at this point Saga simply accepted it must have been some sort of social norm to state the obvious in certain situations. This being one of them.

She continued her observations oblivious to the scrutiny of her boss who had recently become her frequent partner on the case since she had no-one else to assist her on the case.

'she was shot twice in the head and once in the chest, we will have to collect the bullets and try and find the make of the gun'

'this was a statement, he shot her three times as if to say you will never talk again I will make sure you never give away our secrets'

Hans posed a question of his own from this

'she could have just ran away why didn't she just run?'

'she believed in the cause, I'm guessing the video recorder meant she was going to stipulate what she did and her involvement in this'

'the video is missing the techs said they were thorough'

'its them again, the mother of three'

The next proposition caught Hans off guard as she said

'I need to talk to Martin'

'ah Saga.. you know I cant allow that, Martin cant be involved in this considering how close he came last time'

'he is one of the best detectives I know considering he is Danish,this has nothing to do with his character'

Hans tried another tactic to try to clarify his point.

'he may not even want to see you given that you put him in prison in the first place'

'what? He knew he what he did was wrong we work in a job whereby we put people who kill in prison'

'I will talk with Lillian to see if he will see you then'

'yes thank you'

Exasperated as always after a short time with Saga, Hans went to get a coffee.

Martin sat at the table where visitors were allowed access to their incarcerated ones. There were only four visiting including one priest, Martin has seen many turn to religion as a way of changing character or just trying to stave off boredom which is what irritated Martin the most about being imprisoned.

When Martin raised his eyes he did not expect to the person standing before him nor did he want to know what she held in her hand.

'Saga' his voice had momentarily disappeared.

Saga would only ever admit internally to missing that shocked 'O' expression on Martin's face when faced with something he couldn't quite believe.

'well sit down then don't just stand there'

'thanks I will'

'I was wary, Hans said you might not want to talk to me because I got you imprisoned'

'yes well six months is a long time in here to think about things and…

'yes' always the abrupt one, Martin had missed this little knack of hers.

'I did wrong and Im sorry you had to be the one to find out'

'good Im glad you agreed to see me, we found Gertrud Kofoed in an abandoned warehouse'

Methodically Saga laid the crime scene photos out on the table while the guard alongside them looked on with a bemused expression on his face.

Martin sat back and interrupted her movements.

'Saga' he searched her face to try and meet her eyes.

'what is this?'

'I just told you these are crime scene photos from the warehouse where we found Gertrud Kofoed this morning'

'I can see that but what are you doing showing them to me?'

'you remember she was a main suspect in our cas-

'yes but I can't help you anymore Im not a detective anymore in here'

'but you you worked this case with me with knowledge of the facts and details'

'hasn't Hans assigned you another partner?'

'he has tried but it would take too long to bring them up to date time which we do not have if we are to find these people'

'them? You think this is the mother of three again?'

'yes you see nobody else would have made that suggestion not having known the case intimately and also you are..

'what Saga?'

'you are a very intuitive, perceptive person an exception given that you are Danish'

Martin realised the compliment with the sweet hint of the insult and smiled his mile wide babyish grin.

'I thought you might like to keep up to date with this especially since they killed Pernille in this quest of theirs'

**To be continued…**


End file.
